


Quiver

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron discovers that discussing sexual euphemisms turns Neville on.





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Interesting discussion in class today, if a bit off-topic," Ron said, winding his fingers through Neville's thick dark hair, urging him downward.

Neville wouldn't be rushed. "So you talked about Muggle weaponry and sexual euphemisms today?" Curling his tongue around a nipple, he felt Ron's fingers tighten against his scalp and smiled. "What does that have to do with catching Dark Wizards?"

"Nothing, really. The professor got, erm, a bit sidetrackedâ€¦" Ron turned his head, biting his lip when Neville Summoned the small jar of lube from the bedside table. "The things they came up withâ€¦"

Opening the jar and coating his fingers with lube, Neville continued kissing his way down Ron's nicely toned, freckled belly, feeling the muscles jump and quiver as his lips brushed over sweat-dampened skin. "Lances? Swords and other sharpâ€¦pointyâ€¦objects?" Neville bent his head, lapping at the pre-cum glistening at the tip of Ron's engorged cock before taking him fully into his mouth.

"Yeah, exactlyâ€¦Merlin, that's brilliantâ€¦"

Neville released him with a soft pop, his tongue circling Ron's glans. "Arrows? Quivers?" he asked, the words slightly muffled.

"Not so muchâ€¦" Ron unthreaded his fingers from Neville's hair in favour of gripping the coverlet.

Tsking, Neville grinned up at his lover, kneeling between Ron's spread thighs and sliding a lube-slickened finger deep into his arse. "Shame. Think of the possibilities. One arrow in the quiverâ€¦" He added a second digit into Ron, his fingers scissoring. "Two arrows in the quiver, rattling aboutâ€¦"

"Nevilleâ€¦" Ron's hips moved against those slow, thrusting fingers. "Gods, if I'd known it'd have this effect on youâ€¦"

"You'd have mentioned it sooner?" Neville's free hand wrapped around Ron's cock and began stroking him base to tip, the same time he slipped a third finger into Ron, twisting them about, stretching him, crooking upward rightâ€¦thereâ€¦ "Three fingers in the quiver, feel them? Rattling about?"

"Oh yeahâ€¦"

Neville continued stroking Ron's cock in counterpoint to his thrusting fingers, loving the way Ron writhed beneath him. "Tell me more," he demanded after several moments. "We've covered arrows and quivers andâ€¦lances." He gave Ron's cock an extra tug, watching Ron's fingers curl into the mattress.

"Think weâ€¦coveredâ€¦it allâ€¦oh, thereâ€¦fasterâ€¦" Ron arched upward with an inarticulate groan, hands fisting against the sheets as he came, spilling into Neville's hand, coating it with slick warmth. Darting his tongue out to lick at the semen-covered fingers Neville brought to his lips, he asked somewhat breathlessly, "I mean, what else could there be?"

Neville's smile blossomed into a particularly wicked grin as he drew his hand slowly down the length of Ron's body. Sliding his fingers of his other hand from Ron's arse, he wiped them discreetly against the sheets before grasping Ron's legs, pushing them up and back.

"Battering the gates, perhaps?" he asked, positioning himself and entering slowly, gritting his teeth as Ron tightened around his length. So good, so damn goodâ€¦ "Can't forget swords and scabbards, either."

Ron inhaled sharply as Neville took possession, quivering as his lover began moving, stroking in and out. "Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fuck me already."

"I thought that's what I was doing." Neville's hips flexed, grinding against Ron's. "Though I rather like the mental image of sheathing swords with you."

"Oh, Merlinâ€¦"


End file.
